smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red All Over (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
When Eska and Spiro were led into the particular red Smurf's home, which was a tree stump, Eska started getting suspicious. "Spiro, this is creepy," She whispered to Spiro. "Eska, it's not polite to say something about a person's home," Spiro whispered back. "No, I meant the red Smurf!" Eska corrected, "He's acting very strange. Like he was brainwashed or something!" "Well, you should ask him!" Spiro suggested as he gently pushed Eska towards the red Smurf. Eska took a deep breath and walked towards him, who was straightening things up on a dresser. "So," Eska started, startling the red Smurf, getting his attention, "What exactly is your master plan here?" "M-my master plan?" The red Smurf repeated. Eska raised an eyebrown as Spiro facepalmed himself. "She means your name," Spiro assumed, in which Eska shook his head at him. "Oh! Where are my manners?" The red Smurf chuckled and introduced himself, "My name is Polar. Polar RedSmurf." "I'm Spiro," Spiro shook his hand, while Eska looked very suspicious. She was about to reach for her wand until Spiro stopped her. "What about you, my dear?" Polar turned to Eska. Eska shot him a weird look and turned to Spiro, "Did he just call me 'dear'?" "Just roll with it, Eska," Spiro replied. Eska sighed and turned back to Polar, "My name is Eska Devereaux, protector of the forest and enemy of the red Smurfs. As you are...indeed...a red Smurf." "Yes, I am," Polar nodded, "But we're not the bad guys here. It seems as though ''you ''guys are the bad guys." "What?!" Eska exclaimed, "But, we've done nothing wrong! Is this some sort of mind trick?!" "Eska, let me explain," Spiro turned to Polar, "Usually, I'm the one who's skeptic about everyone. But, I do sense something in you that makes you innocent. Look, Eska and I are the protectors of our village. We fight off any enemies that come across us. You see, our mortal enemy, Gargamel, has created the red Smurfs out of red clay to find our village, capture us, and extract our life essence for a grand wish we was going to make." "Oh, but I would never do that," Polar explained, "My memory was a bit foggy, since I was very young, but I remember a war between the two villages many decades ago when I was about your age. Years later, I was cast in an icy prison. I managed to escape, but I hid. For I was an enemy, to both your side and my kind." Eska softened as he saw Polar on the brink of tears, "What else happened?" Polar sniffed, "I was separated from the love of my life. And my daughter. I never knew what happened." Eska adverted her eyes, glanced at Polar's golden heart pin, then put her hand on Polar's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure your family is out there somewhere. As for hiding out, we'll help you find anything you need." "Oh, thank you Eska. You have no idea how much this means to me," Polar smiled and hugged Eska. Eska hesitated but smiled as she hugged Polar back, pulling Spiro into the hug as well. Previous Next Category:Red All Over chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story